guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zaishen Menagerie Grounds
It's like a bad comercial, the way this article is written. Do we have any guidlines on this? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I have no information whatsoever about this thing except what was already there, so I just took out the exclamation marks. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well got them all exept for the 2 spiders. Will get Black widow later but Moss spider will take some time -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Is the Rainbow Phoenix bugged? It does not appear most of the times. ~ flightmare 21:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It won't appear if you have heroes with you. 21:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::That may explain why it isn't in the list aswell, but it still doesn't make sense as you can release one and cap one right away on a hero. "The last note If you release a pet in to the Menagerie they will take a place that suits their ecosystem, and have babies the next time you enter." Isn't true either, they will spawn right away. ~ flightmare 21:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::The heroes capping one thing is a bug, and should be fixed pretty soon. If you see a note that you know is incorrect, I encourage you to be bold and remove it. 21:48, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::There is a big difference in being bold and just plain being wrong. Some do appear right away, some do not. Like all new things there are glitches. Forgot to add, sorry about the "commercial" feel to it, at the time I was pretty much the only one doing any of the new pages so I wanted to get them up as soon as I could. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 09:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Salome Physician I don't think this guy is mentioned in the article. He spits out information about the animals which you have put in the menagerie. He's located up on the top of a hill near the other NPCs. 03:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Moved This sould be moved to; Zaishen Menagerie Grounds It's not really about the outpost. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The entire thing shouldn't be moved, but most of it should. 07:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::True -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::I deleted the existing Zaishen Menagerie Grounds in case you'd like to move the article now and work from there; I, personally, am going to bed. 08:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't think the information should be moved to another article. The article includes the relevant information, in the most likely place it is to be looked for. If you want to copy half the article and put it in a separate one that is fine I guess. Still it is another needless page, when one will do. The parts that could be copied can be from right after getting there, but I would not move the pets section. No offense but people are going to look for the zaishen menagerie not the grounds and I would like the information to be accessible not for the users to have to go hunting around to wherever it has been moved this week. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 09:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::The problem with that is that we always follow in-game naming conventions, and in-game the outpost is called Menagerie and the explorable is Grounds. 04:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Irritating problems People, please read the entire page before editing. It isn't that hard to notice I have already added a note that prestige pets do not come with the unlock pack. I am removing that part because it is already noted at the bottom. Also according to the website I have listed what comes already unlocked. Now if it is a glitch or not I don't know, but I am keeping the information from the website but will list at the bottom in a NOTE that they are not there yet. Lots of things that were added are still glitched, nothing we can do about it. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 09:23, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Death Leveling You CAN death-level the level 5 pets using a hero that spams resurrect if you kill yourself with 1 hp. You just can't get them to be anything other than elder. Might be worth adding to the article, but I have a feeling that this is going to be fixed. Toraen 20:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Oops, they turn out playful at level 12, not elder. Toraen 20:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I confirm this...I tried, and IT WORKS ! :D ... They're "Hearty" on level 20 :) 03:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it does work, and it's even faster with 2 mesmer heroes chaining resses. They turn hearty because you hit them once to aggro, and they never deal damage. 03:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Remove armor so it deal damage. — TulipVorlax 03:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I should have said "they don't attack." The only ones that will attack you in the Menagerie are the animals summoned by Wynn. 04:00, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Besides, if you get a hearty pet this way, you can immediately go to Wynn and "trade" it in for a dire one. Toraen talk 05:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't think this works any more, I can't get lvl 5 pets to attack me. :( --GW-Seventh 10:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes it does. First, get some sacrificing skills and keep killing yourself till you got 60% DP. Have 2 heroes keep using Resurrect, the skill, on you. You'll keep dying because of your 1HP. You go afk, come back in about an hour and your pet with be level 20. Make sure your 1 of your heroes has Vengeance on their skillbar (it should be disabled before you use it now). Have the hero Vengeance you. Cap the animal quick and you're set. Hope this helped. 12:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::So if you turn them into hostile without hitting them (i.e. with a skill with precondition like necrosis) they probably will evolve into elder? ~ flightmare 16:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Most likely, but if you get a hearty pet you can just trade it in at Wynn for an Elder. You can't trade an Elder for a dire or hearty though as they're higher tier. Toraen talk 19:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ah yeah, this works really well as you can see here. --GW-Seventh 09:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::I prefer Fast Casting Flesh of My Flesh with Ether Signet for this. Less casting time, no recharge. ~ Flightmare 20:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I was talking about the summoned ones. :I though it was clear because we already knew the other dont attack. :Removing amor is still something that might help. :I've done death leveling of a Dire Tiger near the Monastery last year because a friend always wanted dires pets... :And after this update, that friend was shocked to see that now everybody can buy a dire pet, after he had a so hard time getting one. By the way, his only GW character is a Warrior. — TulipVorlax 05:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Moa Bird and Boar note Unlike what the article says, I don't have them unlocked. 00:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Releasing Releasing is not unlocking. No need to give up on your pet to unlock. Animal are most of the time added right away to the area and sometime already with babies. — TulipVorlax 03:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC)